lolheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
ENUO
Enuo is a character from Final Fantasy V and, more relevantly, an obsession of SilverCrono. Though not as trademark as olos, "ENUO", as Crono always parses it, is rising up in association with SilverCrono. ENUO is mentioned solely by SilverCrono; nobody else seems to find such interest in the character. When spoken of, SilverCrono speaks of ENUO as a god or almighty greatness, believing that ENUO is like, beyond awesome. Only not really. Because Room Core is. Origin Enuo is a character in Final Fantasy V, one of the lesser known games in the series due to fighting like men and ladies and ladies who dress like men, the main character wanting cheese, biscuits, and mashed potatoes, and Cid talking about serving giant lobsters. 1,000 years prior to the game's beginning, Enuo was an immortal wizard in the world. However, by some force, he traded his immortality for control over the Void. With the great power of the Void, Enuo cried "Havoc," and let slip the dogs of war wreaked havoc and destruction upon the lands. Then some people came along with twelve super special awesome weapons and sealed him away within the Void. However, if the party ventured in the Sealed Temple within the Void, they could fight Enuo as a superboss. Obsession SilverCrono's obsession with Enuo is not as long-lived as olos, though it has become a subject he mentions and focuses on quite a bit. SilverCrono has found ways to incorporate "ENUO" into his online persona. For example, we have before seen his IRC nick variated to contain "ENUO" in it. In addition, during one of several FFWiki Mafia games, SilverCrono roleplayed as Enuo, keeping in pattern with his selection of ultimate or godly characters. Even outside the wiki, Crono went so far as to create a shrine for Enuo in Minecraft. As previously mentioned, SliverCrono tends to mention "ENUO" quite a bit. Below are actual uses of "ENUO" by SilverCrono. As you can see, the term is used synonymously with "God". 00:49:28 Jim is barren? 00:49:29 dangit 00:49:30 No Puzzle Quest for jou. 00:49:33 knew I should have waited 00:49:35 *trollface* 00:49:36 XD 00:49:51 oh ENUO, MT got a sex change 20:22:38 -->| SilverCrono (~ENUO@unaffiliated/silvercrono) has joined #FFWiki 17:04:30 Minwu in 012. Alternate outfit: YGOTAS Shadi 17:04:31 Then we don't need Prishe, MasterThief 17:04:32 But that's beside the point 17:04:37 DoorToNothing: OHENUOYES 17:04:37 DTN: NO 17:04:40 EX Burst quote: I AM A GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST 17:04:45 XDXDXD 17:04:49 GODDAMMIT DTN 17:05:17 http://i52.tinypic.com/21dojfl.png 17:05:21 Enuo sucks. 17:05:22 PRAISE ENUO'S SHRINE 17:05:22 The end. 17:05:25 gtfo 17:06:22 Wait, a shrine to ENUO on minecraft? 17:06:22 Ask Silversey anything! Yes... /anything/... http://www.formspring.me/SilverCrono 17:06:23 whore PA 17:06:23 The Palamecia Arena: The coolest, most epic arena out there! One of the originals. http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/User:SilverCrono/Arena 17:06:26 Tabbage|MH3: Jyes!!! 17:06:38 I just noticed, the 012 opening sucks 17:06:40 I'm considering getting it now so I can ruin it. 17:06:42 C8 17:06:46 8C 17:06:56 * DoorToNothing approves of this. 17:24:21 I wonder if they make an 014, there going to have even LESS characters, i they want to keep the tradition of a constatnly shrinking cast each cycle 17:25:16 bye 17:25:18 Minwu should be in this one. 17:25:22 Freaking Minwu. 17:25:32 MT 17:25:37 And ENUO 17:25:53 Minwu > enuo 17:26:06 Let me put this into perspective 17:26:12 Mystic Quest > enuo 17:26:50 I thought Dissidia hinted that 1. it didn't end as much as they thought it did, and 2. in the next cycle, Shinryu expresses interest in personally joining the fight. My sources are secondhand, so I could be wrong though. 17:27:08 *ENUO 17:30:03 CoD > Exdeath 17:30:09 ^ 17:30:17 ENUO > CoD > Exdeath 17:30:18 ^Fix'd 18:49:23 PLZ, FAE 18:49:24 * OavatosDK dances in the ashes of Kain's wood effigy. 18:49:25 BEFORE U KILL ME 18:49:31 ALLOW ME TO DIE BY MAH MASTER ENUO Usage Don't use it, because only SilverCrono worships such a thing as Enuo. MIMICKING SILVERCRONO'S OBSESSION WITH ENUO EARNS YOU NO POINTS NOR MEDALS NOR STAR-TRANSCENDING GLORY, AND YOU SHALL BE CAST INTO THE LOWEST SOCIAL CLASS POSSIBLE FOR DOING SO. It is, however, interesting to provoke SilverCrono by parsing the term as "enuo". He gets quite enraged at this, and will certainly post "*ENUO" in reply. This can lead to spam wars, though, so either be careful or have SAPM ready to go. Trivia *Nobody likes Enuo. **'' Silversey: Nobody likes Enuo except for you. You are seriously just sounding stupid after a while.'' ***This is coming from Oav. Nobody like you either, Oav. ****It is a fact that everyone loves the Oav. *****Only not really. ******Only not really. Category:Cronoisms